


Escape

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [158]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Escape, Hiding, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words loose, shelter and trace
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [158]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/624297085883285504/this-was-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-way)

Leaves and rain whipped all around and Stiles ducked his head further to avoid the sting of it hitting his face. Derek was in front of him leading him anywhere but the facility they had just escaped. It had been going well, up until the storm let loose. Now, he was cold, wet, and he could barely feel his feet. 

“Shelter!” Derek yelled, and Stiles whipped his head up. He could see a cave up ahead and groaned in relief. 

Once inside, they huddled together for warmth around a fire while the storm washed away all traces of their escape.


End file.
